More Hearts than mine
by OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: Tedros was going to meet the people Agatha adores and loves with all her being, her family. He was going to the place she always talked about, Austin. He was ecstatic, Agatha though still had something she needed to straighten out.


**Hiiiiii! OK, so you have no idea how happy I am that I got some comments! So, I was planning to write this one later, but your comments gave me the guts and energy to do it now. **

**lOvE, mE "\\_(**)_/"**

_"Austin is the best place in the world." Agatha says sweetly into her boyfriends ear. _

_She smiles as she describes the bars and restaurants she went to. _

_She smiles as she talks about her family and friends there._

_Tedros was half asleep when he said the words that would change Agatha's life._

_"I want to go there. I want to meet them."_

_Agatha was still smiling when she answered, though worry churned in her head, all the possibilities flashing through her mind. _

_"You will."_

Tedros bounds out of the apartment, happiness and excitement mixed across his face. He was about to go to the place that made his girlfriend glow. He was going to meet the people that Agatha has talked about a million times.

"Slow down!" Agatha chastises but her smile was radiant.

They get into the car in synch, Tedros was about to start the car, when Agatha placed her fingers over his.

"Wait." she says her eyes wide.

Tedros does, confusion tainting his handsome features.

"Don't you want to go?"

Agatha knew that he loved her, after all he did wait a year for her, without knowing if she would ever return.

But she still had to be cautious, more hearts were going to be on the line after today.

"I can't wait to show you Austin. Ever trail and restaurant."

He grins, nodding brilliantly.

"Probably feel like you've been there before after hearing all of my rambling."

"Anything I should know?"

Agatha nods and holds a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture.

"We'll probably have to sleep in separate bedrooms, I packed you a shirt for church because we're going."

Tedros smile has slipped throughout her speech, he was now more concerned with whatever seemed to be bothering Agatha.

"I'm not trying to scare you off, but we need talk before we hit the road." Agatha takes a deep breath and then she starts.

"If I bring you home to Callis, I guess I better warn ya. She falls in love faster than I do. And Stephen will check your tires, pour you a beer and take you fishing, but pretend that he don't like you."

"Is your family that predictable?" he jokes, she continues

"If we break up-"

"We won't" She shushes him again, albeit with a smile adorning her features

"Oh, if we break up, i'll be ok-"

"Sure know how to make a guy feel special."

"But you'll be breaking more hearts than mine."

"My sisters gonna say anything she can to turn you red. Or scare you away, or both." she laughs as she continues putting on her seat belt

"And when you meet the coven, they'll buy you drinks and fill you in on all the crazy nights I can't live down."

Tedros shoots her a bemused look, and she smiles brightly at him.

"Anything else."

"Don't let Hester buy you a drink."

"Why not?"

"It'll probably be poisoned... or badly spiked."

"Nice."

"Or have pee in it."

The car ride was filled with Agatha talking about Austin and filling him in on everyone.

"We're here." Agatha breaths her fingers interlaced with Tedros'

"Let's go."

"Wait."

"I thought we covered everything."

'No. We didn't' Agatha thought, you never told me you loved me and weren't planning on leaving me.

Instead she said

"If I bring you home to Callis, mum. She knows when i'm upset, and she'll kick your ass if she thinks you're responsible And if my dad sees me crying, he'll tell a lie and say he never really liked you. If we break up, i'll be fine but you'll be breaking more hearts than mine."

"Agatha I am yours for forever if you'll have me."

"That sounds like a proposal." Agatha muses

"Maybe it is." Tedros teases unbuckling his seatbelt

Agatha gets out of the car. "It doesn't count until you ask with a ring."

She runs up the steps and towards a stylishly modern house.

"Says who?!" Tedros calls after her, running to catch up.

**OK, I don't know how I feel about this one. But comment! I love you guys and I promise i'm going to update "Better off". I just have to click update!**

**LOVE YOU!**


End file.
